


No More Games

by maisnoopy



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, My First Fanfic, Romance, brettsey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisnoopy/pseuds/maisnoopy
Summary: A Chicago fire fanfic, a brettsey novel.The story takes place after Cruz's wedding, Casey finally accepts his feelings for Brett, so he decides to go to her apartment the day after the weeding.so what happens next?(For brettsey lovers
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 50
Kudos: 86





	1. CONFESSIONS

**Author's Note:**

> Quick A/N: Hello how is everyone doing? This is my first time writing a fanfic ever, and it's also my first time writing for this two, so tell me what you think in the comment section.
> 
> *I'm not sure how many chapters there will be but i can tell you that there will definitely be more than 15.
> 
> *This story will be published here and on AO3.
> 
> * I don't have an upload schedule, i post one chapter after I finished writing another one. 
> 
> *I do not own or claim no own any of the characters or the one Chicago universe.
> 
> ~Happy reading!~

After cruz’s wedding Casey goes back to the loft, Kelly and Stella went to her apartment so he was alone which was good for him because he needed to think about what he realized at the wedding.

Seeing her in that blue dress that brought out her beautiful blue eyes was the last thing he needed to finally accept his feelings, he knew that their friendship had change about a year ago but he never let himself act on it because he thought that she didn’t see him in that way and that he wasn’t good enough, she deserved the best of everything in the world, and a guy with a failed engagement and a fail marriage wasn’t it, but last night as they were dancing together he knew that he had to tell her even if she didn’t feel the same because those feelings were driving him crazy, so he decided that the first thing he was going to do tomorrow was going to her apparent and confess his feelings to her before he loses her again.

So the next day after having breakfast, he took a shower and headed to Brett’s apartment, once he’s there he takes a deep breath and knocks on the door, nervously waiting for her to answer, when she does, her hair is up on a messy bun and she is wearing sweatpants, and he thinks to himself that somehow every time he sees her she looks even more beautiful.

Matt!, says Brett with a surprised look on her face

Everything okey? She asks

Yeah um- we um- we need to talk, he says

Okey…um come in, she says not entirely sure about what is happening here

He sits on her couch and before she joins him she offers a glass of water which he declines politely so she joins him, now they are both sitting on her couch looking at each other.

So, um what did you wanted to talk about? She asks not knowing what he could possibly answer.

So… he says making a brief pause before he continued to talk 

Look Sylvie, says Matt staring into her eyes, this past year you been there for me, you’ve been my rock without even realizing it for more times that I could count, and I’ve- I’ve been lying to myself about my feelings.

Brett couldn’t believe what she was hearing, was Matt about to say what she thinks and hopes he would say, she thought to herself

The things is…. Matt continued, I think, no, I know that I have feelings for you, the type of feelings you have for someone who you want to be more than friends with, hell I cant stop thinking about you and believe me I’ve tried, but I think about you every hour of every day and I know that our history is a bit messy but I really do think that its worth the shot, look im not expecting anything in return I just needed to tell you because it was driving me crazy.

But if this is too much or if you don’t feel the same just say the words and i’ll leave and bury those feelings, he said.

Wow, Sylvie thought to herself, so many times she had dream about this exact moment, but hearing him say all those things andseeing that he was always looking out for her best interest even when he said all those things, made her really happy because she felt the same way but she thought that he was still hung up on gabby so she didn’t even try to express her feelings and then there was the hole thing with Kyle and the failed engagement that she thought that she couldn’t be in a relationship because of all her past ones had failed, but hearing Matt said all those things made her realize that you just need to find the right person, so without even thinking she lean forward and kissed him, Matt was caught by surprised but he responded almost immediately.

Sylvie pull away looked him the eye and said

‘in case you needed any clarification I feel the same way’

Matt smiled at her and said

‘Well maybe we should try that again just to be sure’

Sylvie nodded, and Matt planted a soft yet hungry kiss on her lips

About five minutes have passed when Sylvie pull away, catching her breath before saying

‘I think that we should take this to the bedroom’

You sure? Matt asked

Yes, and believe me when I say that I’ve been waiting for far too long

With that Matt stud up with Sylvie on top of him wrapping her legs around his waist while he carried her to the bedroom, and I think that you already know what happened next.

A couple of hours went by, and they were both laying on her bed.

Well that happened, she says with a smile on her face

Yeah it did, Matt replied, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

She was resting her head on his chest, when she looks at him and says

“I think thatfor nowwe should keep this a secret.”

As she was starring at his gorgeous blue eyes, she followed “look don’t get me wrong im not ashamed or anythings like that, I just think that we should figure what this is and how serious it is before telling the hole firehouse, you know.”

The fact that she said that made him realize that both of them were willing to work on whatever this is, he then smile at her causing her to ask what was wrong.

What? She ask as he notice his big smile on his face.

Nothing, nothing’s wrong, I was just thinking the same thing.

After clearing that up she kissed him and asked him to stay

Stay? She asked

I wasn’t planning on leaving, he replies while pulling her closer to him

They talk about anything and everything when Sylvie asked the one question that was on her mind.

So, she said softly, what are we supposed to do now?

Well, I have some ideas, he replied with a smirk on his face

Matt, im serious, she said

I know, but it was worth the try, he says…For starters I think that we should go on our first date, he added

Don’t you think is a little too late for that? She asked

It’s never too late to go on a date, he said smiling to her

Well you are right about that, so what do you have in mind? She asked

I was thinking that first we go to dinner and then we go back to my place to dessert, he said with a devilishly look on his eyes.

Mmm… sounds like a perfect plan to me, but where and when

How about Friday night at 8, he asked

Sounds like a plan, she replies

As for where, that’s for me to know and for you to find out, he says

Mmm… I love surprises, she says with a big smile on her face.

But what should I wear?

You can wear whatever you want, you look good in everything, hell you could be wearing a potato sack and i’ll still think that you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, he responds while planting a soft kiss on her lips.

You are very sweet but seriously tho what should I wear, she asks

Something casual, he responds

Great then, she says as she takes his hand in hers

A couple of minutes passed and they are both asleep.


	2. THE START OF SOMETHING NEW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first day of keeping their relationship a secret in the firehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to everyone who read the 1st chapter, and thank you for the comments & kudos it means a lot to hear that people liked the story, so as promised here is the 2nd chapter

They wake up the next morning with the sound of their alarms going off.  
As Matt starts to get up Sylvie grabs his hand and says   
"5 more minutes”, please.  
“Sylvie if we don’t get up now we are gonna we late for shift”, he says as he notice sylvie’s brows frown.  
“How about this, you go take a shower while I make breakfast”.  
“Or… you could just join me”, she says   
“As much as I want to, you know that if I do then we will definitely be late”.  
"You are no fun”, she says, “fine go make breakfast”, she added  
“I didn’t know that you were this bossy”, he says while a smile forms on his face   
“This is nothing”, Sylvie says as she walks to the bathroom.  
After having breakfast they head to the fire house, once they get there, they walk in keeping there distance to not caught anyones attention, Sylvie heads to the common room as Matt heads to the locker room to change and then he makes his way to the common room.  
“Captain” Brett says as he enters the room   
“Brett”; he responds as he passes her by   
“Okey what was that”, asked foster   
“Nothing”, Brett answers  
"C’mon Brett since when do you call Casey captain", Stella says   
“Well he is the captain isn’t he", she says with a bit of irritability in her tone   
“Chill girl”, it was just a question, Stella says  
“Sorry”, Brett says , “im just really exhausted”   
“Why? Did someone get some action after the wedding”, asks foster  
“What, no! Im just tired thats it”, she says 

Truck 81, squad 3, engine 51, ambo 61 house fire on 3rd and roxford  
All of them go to the platform to gear up and head to the fire.  
As soon as they get back to from the call another one comes in but this time is just for ambo.  
Ambo 61 person in distress 6th and main   
When they get to the scene there’s a man in his 20s laying on the floor next to a syringe, Brett checks for a pulse and foster asks   
“Narcan? “  
“Yep”, brett replies   
After they administer the narcan the man gasped for air and puked all over Brett   
Great just great she thinks   
When they get back, Severide, Stella and Casey are talking next to the truck   
She gets out of the ambo heading for the showers when they all look at her and she simply says “don’t ask”  
“It’s one of those days”, foster says   
After she showers, she makes her way to Casey’s quarters she knocks on the door   
“Come in”   
“Hey, everything okey?” He asks with a concern look   
"Yeah everything’s fine I just wanted to see you thats all”, she says   
Casey taps the side of the bed next to him indicating her to come sit next to him  
Just as she was about to sit down another call comes in   
Ambo 61 person injured roxford 628  
Sylvie turns around and heads for the door   
“Busy day?” He asks   
“You have no idea” she replies, just as she was about to leave he grabs her hand and plants a soft kiss on her palm, after that Brett makes her way back to the ambo quickly   
When they got back from the call Stella was talking about grading a drink at Mollys after shift.  
“ Brett you in? “Stella asks   
“Sorry guys not today”, she says, “how about a raincheck tho?”  
“Okey, but you sure you are alright? “Stella asks   
“Yes im just tired”, she answers   
After their shift is over, Brett headed to her house, took a warm shower, wrap herself in her favorite blanket and went to her room she picked a movie and before she knew it she was asleep.  
A couple of hours had pass when her phone started ringing, who is calling me at this our she thought, without looking at the caller id or the time she answered   
“Brett”, she said in a very tired voice   
“Hey, um sorry to wake you but you didn’t leave me any other choice”, he said   
“Matt?” “What are you doing calling me at this our?” “Is everything okey?” She asked  
"Yes everything is alright”, he said, “im actually outside”   
“What?” “What are you doing outside my apartment at 3am?” She asked  
“3am? Sylvie its 10pm,” he said   
“Wait what, im opening the door” she said as she hung up  
“Hey", come in she says   
“Hey", sorry to wake you.  
“No it's fine, is it really 10pm?” She asks   
“Yes it is, im surprised you thought it was 3am”, he says   
“Yeah, makes two of us, so what’s up?” She asks   
“So I was at home reviewing some jobs, when Stella and Kelly came in and let’s just say that they don’t know how to keep it down, so I had to get out of there”, he replies   
“You know I love having you over but what about foster", she says   
“Stella said she left the bar with someone"   
"Sounds like her, let me check my phone”, she says   
“Yep, she is not coming home anytime soon”, she added   
“Well then, you hungry?” He asked  
“Starving”, she replied   
“Wanna order some food?” He asks  
“Yes, please”,she says 

After ordering both of them sat on the couch, looking for something to watch on Netflix. They didn’t find anything so, Sylvie suggested love it or lost it to watch instead, both of them agree and shortly after that their food arrived, they watched a couple more episodes, when Sylvie said

“I don't get it, why would they choose to stay in the old one instead of finding a new one specially if you already have 3 kids and another one on the way”. She asked 

“Well, sometimes is about the emotional value it has, and no amount of money could buy that, imagine the memories they have there", he replied 

“Yeah, I guess you are right she said, memories are precious”, she added while starring at his blue eyes.

They snuggle on the couch for a bit and then they went to bed.  
Next day, they had the day off so when they woke up, they ate breakfast together, later in the afternoon Matt had to leave because he had a job to finish.  
“Im sorry, I wish we could spend the day together but I have to get this job done”, he said looking a bit guilty.  
“Matt it’s fine, really, I have some errands to run anyways”.  
Before leaving he came closer and pull her in for a goodbye kiss, after he left she changed and then she was off to the mall. She wanted to buy some house decorations and see if she could find a pair of earrings to go with the outfit she had picked for their Friday night date, which was only a couple of days away now.  
When she got back she put all the things away and before she knew it it was already quite late so she grab a bite and went to sleep.


	3. THE DATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie and Matt finally go on their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the day of the date and the day after because I needed something to use as a bridge and the day after was too short to be a chapter on itself.  
> Also I love sprinkles so I kind of projected that into Brett's character.  
> ~happy reading~

The week flew by, it was already Friday so all Brett could think about was their date, they were finishing their shift when Stella came up to her and foster.

“I looked everywhere for you two today” Stella said

“It was a busy shift” foster said

“Yeah, well anyways I came here to tell you that I heard Casey’s having a date tonight” Stella said looking at Brett

“Really?” Foster asked shooting a grin at Brett.

“Yes I accidentally walk in on him telling Kelly he already had plans tonight” she answered.

“Well, I for one think that it’s good for him” Brett said

Foster and Stella gave each other a look, before foster said

“You guys want to go to Molly’s tonight” she asked

“Sure” Stella said

“Sorry guys but I already have plans tonight, maybe another day” Brett said

Stella gave foster a look before saying

“You’ve been pretty busy this past couple of days, something you wanna share” she said while giving her a knowing look.

“No” Brett said rolling her eyes, “I gotta go, have a good night” she added before leaving.

She got home, took a shower and started to get ready, she chose a lacey black top with blue jeans, a pair of high heels and a long grey sweeter, then for the accessories she picked out her favorite necklace and the pair of earrings she bought, as for the hair she put it in a low bun, she chose to do a quick natural make up look so she used some mascara and applied some lip gloss.

As she was finishing with the final touches, someone knocked on her door.

She grabbed her purse and opened the door, in front of her was a version of Matt she hadn’t seen before, of course she had seen him without his work clothes on and in a tux for Cruz’s wedding but this was different.

He was dressed in a white shirt , black pants and white shoes, you would think that this was too simple, but damn he looked hot, Sylvie tough.

When Sylvie opened the door Matt’s face changed completely, he couldn’t believe his eyes. In front of him was this seat, kind, effortlessly beautiful woman. What did i do to deserve this, he thought.

“Wow Sylvie you look beautiful” he said smiling at her .

“Thank you, you clean up nice too” she answered while also giving him a smile.

Both of the left for Matt’s truck, once inside they drove for a couple of minutes before he stopped in front of a fancy restaurant.

“Um Matt” she said

“Yes” he replied

“I- I don’t think im dressed appropriately” she said a bit nervous

“Sylvie, relax, you look stunning” he said, “Now c’mon” he added

She nodded and they heded in. At the entrance a lady asked for a name.

“Matt Casey, im here to pick up an order” he said

“Ah, Mr Casey” the lady, “your order will be out shortly, do you mind waiting in there?” She asked as she pointed to a room that seemed to be a waiting area.

An order, that seems kind os odd, she thought 

As they made their way to the waiting area, which Sylvie found hilarious, Matt graved her hand and locked their fingers together.

“Isn’t it weird that they have a waiting area in whichpeople are supposed to wait for their food and while you wait they offer you free food” she said

“When you put it like that I guess it is a little weird” he replied as he left out a soft laugh

“Mr Casey” the lady called

They approached her and the lady gave Matt a big white box

“Have a nice evening”the lady said

Matt graved the box and thank her.

“C’mon lets go”he said pointing to door.

Matt put the box in his truck and started driving.

“Where are we going” Sylvie asked

“It’s a surprise” he answered

They drove for about 15-20 minutes when they arrived to a park.

“We are here” he said

Sylvie looked around but she couldn’t see anything, she didn’t understand what they were doing at a park.

“Do you trust me?” He asked

“Yes” she answered

Matt handed Sylviea blindfold to cover her eyes.

“Do you see anything?” he asked

“No” she replied

“Good” he said, “Give me your hands” he added

Matt helped Sylvie out of his truck and they walked a couple of steps further when suddenly they stopped.

“You can take it off now” he said

Sylvie removed the blindfold and couldn’t believe what was in front of her.

“Now I know that this is not what you expected but I thought that after everything that happened, we needed a place where it could be just the two of us” he said

“Matt this- this is amazing” she said graving his face and pulling him in for a kiss

In front of her was a beautiful picnic full of her favorite foods, candles, flowers and chocolates.

They sat down, ate and talked for a while before Matt noticed sylvie was cold so he walked to the truck that was just a couple of feet behind them and graved the blanket and the white box.

"What’s in the box?” She asked

“Well I heard that this Italian restaurant makes amazing cannolis and I know how much you love sweet things so I made a special order.

“Oh you are so sweet” she said

Matt opened the box and looked at Sylvie’s face.

“Sprinkles” she said, “how did you do that?”she asked, “cannolis don’t usually have sprinkles” she added. (We are talking about sprinkles inside the cream not only on the sides)

“The owner owns me a couple of favors” he replied

After they finished with dessert, they packed everything and headed to Matt’s place.

When they arrived things started to heat up.

They entered the loft kissing and without breaking the kiss they made their way to Matt’s bedroom, clothes started to fall leaving a trail behind them, when they got to the bedroom he picked her upand throws her into the bed, him landing on top of her, this started to get hotter from that point on.

This was a perfect end for a perfect date.

****

Two weeks had passed since their date and things were great they spend some nights together when their roommates weren’t home.

They smiled at each other when no one noticed and they tried their best to keep their relationship a secret which wasn’t always easy, because sometimes they couldn’t help themselves and they would end up fooling around the firehouse.

Today was their day off, but they hadn’t decided yet what they were going to do.

She was sitting on her couch when foster came out of her room

“Why so dress up?” She asked

“I have a date tonight ” she answered, “so don’t expect me to come home till late tomorrow morning” she added as she heded for the door.

“Okey”, she replied.

perfect she taught, now Matt can come over. She graved her phone to text him.

**_Hey, what are you doing?_ **

**_Missing you_ **

**_Aw, how cute, listen foster’s out on a date, wanna come over? She said not to expect her till tomorrow… so_ **

**_On my way_ **

After ten minutes Matt was already there.

“So what do you want to eat?” He asked

“How about, Chinese” she said

“Chinese it is” he replies

After their food arrived, they snuggled on the couch while watching a movie and eating, then they went to Sylvie's room, and after a while they fell asleep

The next morning they were talking and laughing in Sylvies room, when she heard something.

“Did you hear that?” She asks

“No” Matt said as he kept kissing her

He suddenly stops and says “well I definitely heard that”.

“Omg Emily!” Sylvie yells

“What do you want to do” Matt asks

“Hide” she says as she hears foster calling out for her and getting closer to her room .

Sylvie graves Matt’s clothes throws them to him and says “get dressed and hide”.

“What are we teenagers again?” He says

Sylvie gives him a look

“Fine, im going” he says

Matt was finishing getting dressed when foster knocked on the door

“Sylvie you in there” foster asks

“Yeah just a minute” she answer

“Bathroom now” she whispers

Matt when in the bathroom and Sylvie opened the door

“Who were you talking to?” Foster asked

“Nobody, it was the tv” she replies

“But the tv is off” fosters points out

“Yeah, because I turned it off” she says

Weird Emily taught but she still was a still a little hungover from last night and needed a shower.

“Well im gonna take a shower” foster said

“Okey” Sylvie says shutting the door

Sylvie quickly opened the bathroom door to let Matt out

“Did she buy it?” He asks

“Yeah, and she was pretty hungover too which is good for us but not for her” she answers while laughing.

“C’mon you have to go before she gets out” she says

“Yeah” he answers

They quietly make their way to the door

“Call you later” Sylvie says

“Okey” Matt says before he went in for a kiss

And with that he was gone

Thank god, she taught, she did’t want to imagine what would of happened if foster caught them.

Sylvie turns around only to see Emily standing there

“Who was that?“ She asks

“Oh that, um just a neighbored “ she answers

“Oh, well im going to eat some food” she says


	4. NOT SO SECRET ANYMORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep a secret in a firehouse is not easy specially with friends like Stella and Foster

It’s been a weeks since the almost got caught and today’s shift was a pretty tough one, they were called on a house fire, when they got there the house was already up in flames, there was a man trying to enter the house, Severide and Casey had to pull him away and foster and Brett checked him out but the man didn’t even have a scratch on him, while they were checking him the man said something that got to Brett.

“Please they have to save them”, he pleaded

“Them?” She asked with a confused look

“Yes, my wife and my baby, she is eight moths pregnant, I cant lose them please”, he answered as tears came down his face.

That got to Brett because a moth a ago she lost her birth mother and she wa also pregnant at the time, luckily the doctors managed to save her baby sister, so this called brought back those memories.

After they got back from that call, Casey could tell that there was something on her mind but as he approached her to ask what was wrong a call came in.

_Ambulance 61, person in distress 552 Webster Avenue_

He decide that he would ask late, so he went to his quarters to finish some paperwork, aboutan hour had passed and Brett should have been back by now so he went looking for her. He looked everywhere but there was no sign of her, as he was going back to his quarters he bumped into Stella.

“Hey, um have you seen Brett?”, he asked

“Hey, no I haven’t, is everything okey” she answered

“Yeah, I just need to talk to her so if you see her could you tell her that im looking for her”, he said

“Sure no problem, captain” she responded

“Thanks” he said as he went to his quarters.

Brett was entering the common room when Stella called out.

“There you are” she said

“Hey, what’s up? Brettasked

“I bumped into Casey earlier he was looking for you, said he needed to talk to you” Stella answered

“Thanks, do you now were he is?” Brett asked

“Last I saw him he was heded to his quarters” Stella said

“Thank you” Brett said as she was leaving

“No problem” Stella yelled

As Brett approached Casey’s quarters she noticed the blinds where down, so she knocked on the door.

“Come in”, he said not knowing who was at the door

“Hey”, she said, “i heard that you were looking for me” she added

“Hey, yeah I liked everywhere but couldn’t find you” he said

“Sorry, I was out back, I needed some time to think” she said with a sad smile forming on her face

Casey noticed something was up so he said

“Come here, talk to me” as he moved to the bed, Brett sat next to him not saying anything and a couple of tears started to roll down her cheek.

“Baby, whats going on? He asked lifting her chin with one hand and whipping the tears with the other.

“I’ts just”, she paused and swallowed before continuing , “this call, this poor family, they lost everything Matt” she said as more tears started to fall down.

Casey pulled her close to his chest and started rubbing circles on her back to confort her.

"Hey, the mother and the baby are alright, they are all together” he said

“Yeah, I know” she said

“Im guessing this called reminded you of your mom” he said

“Yeah, it brought back the memories, I just- Iwant her back Matt, I needed more time with her” she said as more tears more tears fell down her face.

Casey tighten his arms around her as he kept rubbing her back.

“I know that losing someone you care about it’s never easy but it will get better” he said, “and in the mid-time i’ll be with you every step of the way” he added planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Look after shift we are gonna go buy some ice cream and then we will go to my place and watch a movie together, oh and I promised that there will be sprinkles involved” he said as he whipped her tears.

Sylvie laugh and said “how do you do that?”

“Do what” he asked

“always now what to say to make me laugh” she answered

“A gift I guess” he answered with a smile on his face

“You knowif we weren’t at work I would kiss you right now” she said looking at his blue eyes

“mmm, I don’t think my girlfriend would like that” he said as he smiled at her

“Your what?!” said a surprised Sylvie

“im sorry I should of asked fi—“ he said

“No” she said cutting him off, “it’s perfect” she added

“Well if im going to be your girlfriend, I guess that this Matt Casey, makes you my boyfriend” she said as she intertwined their fingers together.

“Im afraid so” he said kissing her hand

They stared at each other’s eyes for a moment when they herd someone knocked on thedoor, Sylvie let go of his hand before Casey said “come in”.

“Um sorry to interrupt captain but we have a situation on the plataform” Stella said

“ill be right there” he said before retiring his focus to Brett and asked “ you alright”

“Yes, now go” she answered

“Okey” he said as he got up

Stella had left Casey’s quarters and was a bit confused of what she had just witness, she was headed to the common room when she bumped into foster.

“Hey, everything alright?” Foster asked noticing the look on her face.

“Yeah, im just a bit confused, can I run something by you? Stella asked

“Sure” foster answered

“so I was looking for Casey, I went to his quarters but when I got there the blinds where close which is weird because he always has his door open” Stella said

“well maybe he was talking to someone” foster said

“Yeah but that’s the thing, I knocked on the door, he told me to come in and when I did I saw him and Brett sitting awfully close on his bunk” Stella explained

“Wait, what?” Foster asked with a shocked look on her face.

“Yeah both of them where there practically on top of each other, I mean anybody who walk in there would think that there was something going on between the two of them” Stella said

“You know what, that actually would explain a lot if things and we already know how they feel about each other” foster said 

“Yeah we both know that, but what are you talking about?” Stella asked

“Okey, so a couple of weeks ago I came home from a date early in the morning, and I swear that I heard voices coming from Brett’s bedroom, so I knocked fist you know?” Foster said

“Of course” Stella said

“Anyways, when she finally opened the door there was no one there, so asked about it, and she said that it was the tv, but he tv was off and now that I remember correctly her bathroom door was closed, she said making a brief pause before adding “so I went to take a shower and when I came out of my room Brett was talking to someone at the door, and when I asked who it was she told me it was some neighbored”

“That’s strange, but it could of been anyone” Stella said

“No, but there’s more” foster said

“There’s more?!” Stella said

“Yeah, a couple of days later I found one of Caseys hoodies, when I asked she said that she had found it on the station and that she was giving it back next shift, at the time I didn’t give it much taught but now everything fits perfectly” foster said

“Oh, and remember the day Kelly and I invited them to Molly’s, he told kelly that he had a date and she told us that she already had plans” Stella said

“Yeah, yeah I remember that you brought it up and she said that I was good for him, now why would you say that if have feelings for that person” foster said

“Unless, you are the date” Stella added

“Exactly” foster said

“So they are dating” Stella said

“And Sylvie didn’t say anything” both if them said

“So, what are we gonna do, are we going to pretend that we don’t know anything?" Foster asked

“Oh, no we are going to mess with her a little” Stella said “this shift is already over and Kelly’s coming over so next shift we will mess with her” she added

“Alright” foster said, “see you next shift”

****

Stella got home and waited for Kelly, about 10 minutes latter he arrived.

“Did you know?” She asked

“Know what?” Kelly asked confused

“That Casey and Brett are dating” she answered

“No way, I knew how Casey felt but I didn’t know that he had gone for it” he said

Stella explained everything and told him about their plan

“okey, as much as I enjoy messing with casey, I think that we should let them be” he said

“Killjoy” she said

“But I also now you so I know that no matter what I say, you are not going to change your mind, so please whatever you do keep me out of it” he added

“See this is why I love you” she said as she kissed him

Not so far away in Kellys loft

So what do you want to watch? Casey asked

“Mmm, I heard about this really cool musical Emma stone is in” Sylvie said

“Sylvie are you talking about your favorite musical ever La la land” he asked

“See you know me so well” she said before kissing him

So they watched la la land while they ate their ice cream with sprinkles of course, after they were done, they heded to bed because they had another shift in less than 12 hours and they needed to rest.


	5. LET THE GAMES BEGIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella and Foster mess with Brett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I had too much project to hand in at once anyways thank you again for the comments and kudos, enjoy the chapter.  
> Also the text messages are in bold letters  
> ~happy reading~

Next shift when Emily and Stella arrived, Brett was already there since she came in early with Casey.

Both of them heeded straight for the lockers to figure out a plan.

“So, how are we gonna do this? Asked foster

“I was thinking since you are the roommate you could take the annoying roommate approach and I could take the annoying friend approach, what do you think?” Stella said

“I think that, that’s gonna work just fine, becauseguess who didn’t come home last night” foster said

“Oh this is gonna we so much fun” Stella said

They started walking towards the common room and Stella said “okey, follow my lead”, just as they were about to enter the room a call came in.

_Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61, house-fire 608 Webster Avenue_

They all rush to gear up and leave the firehouse as quickly as possible, as they do that Brett and Casey exchange a look that says be careful.

When they got to the scene the house was up in flames, luckily for them no one was home so they put out the fire and went back to the firehouse.

Everyone was in the common room having a late breakfast, casey had finished sending a text and now was talking to severide while brett was sitting in her usual spotsmiling at her phone.

She heard footsteps coming her way so she put her phone away and two seconds later the girls where there.

“Okey, girl spill, who is the guy?” Stella said

“What?” Said a surprised Brett

“You are way to cheerful for 9am” said Stella, “so spill who is he”Stella said again

“Im always cheerful”Brett said

“Yes but this is way to cheerful, even for you”foster said, pointing at her face

“C’mon who is the guy” foster asked

“No one” Brett answered

“So, is this the same no one you spend last night with? Foster asked a little too loud, catching everyones attention.

“Wait Sylvie Brett didn’t come home last night, that’s a new one” cruz said

Shit, Brett taught, how am I getting out of this

“So who is he?” Stella asked

“Ugh, fine, he’s name is Ma—, she froze, fuck fuck fuck, think fast she told herself

In that moment Casey’s eyes grew bigger, and Stella and foster looked at each otherwith a knowing grin.

“He’s name is Mason”, Brett said

“And does this Mason have a last name?” foster asked

“Yes, its um, Moore, he’s name is Mason Moore", Brett answered

“So how did you guys meet?” Cruz asked

“We meet at the”, Brett said as she paused, “at the gym", she continued

“You meet at the gym?” Stella asked not convinced with her answer

“Yes!” Brett exclaimed

“So when are we meeting this Mason?” Cruz asked

“Um, you know he is really shy, so I don’t think that he is up to meeting everyone yet” brett answered

Cruz nodded in agreement .

“So are you done with the interrogation?” Brett asked

“Yes” foster says

“Good because I have to talk to the captain” Brett says

“Captain, you got a minute? She asks

“Sure Brett, let go to my quarters” Casey says

After they left everyone went back to whatever it was they were doing before, well everyone except from cruz.

“Okey what the hell was that?”foster asked

“Since when does Brett call Casey Captain?” Cruz asked

Foster and stella looked at each other before answering

“Since they are dating” Stella says

“What? Brett and Casey?” Cruz says, how do you two know? He added

“We kind of put two and two together” Stella answered

“Really” cruz says

“Yes, and I found Caseys hoodie at the apartment a couple of weeks back, so after that we put two and two together.” Foster said

“I didn’t notice anything” cruz said

“Actually neither did we, im proud of her, you know Brett she cant keep a secret, even if her life depended on it”. Stella said

“Yeah, well me too, but I still want to mess with her for a little bit longer, if she thinks we bought that, she is really really wrong” foster said 

“Mess with her?” Cruz asked

“Yes not crazy things tho, just kind of hint that we know what it’s actually going on, you know” foster said

“Oh, im in!” Cruz said

“I think that we have to pretend that we bought what she just said and then when she least expects it we hint that we know” Stella said

Both of them nodded in agreement and cruz asked “for how long do you think that it’s been going on?”

“Based on when I found the hoodie I’d say about a month, which is actually impressive” foster said

“Yeah it is” cruz and Stella replied

Back on Casey’s quarters

“What was that?” He asked

“That was them meddling in my life” she answered with a smile on her face

“Nice save by the way” he said

“Thanks, do you think they bought it?” She asked

“I think that we are good for now, eventually they are going to find out that mason Moore doesn’t actually exist, who even is he?” he asked

“A victim”, she said

“A victim?” He saidconfused

“When I realized that I almost said your name I had to think fast, do you remember the the call that reminded me of Julie? She asked

“Yeah” he said

“Well the husbands name is Mason Moore” she said

“You have great memory” he said smiling at her

“You know what?” He said

“What?” She asks

“I’d say that you know how to keep a secret and you are really cute doing so” he said

“Really?” She says as she gets closer

“really” he says while cupping her cheeks with his hands and leans forward to give her a soft kiss.

They pull away and Brett rest her head on his chest.

“So, how much time do you think we got? He asks hugging her

“I’d say 2/3 weeks max” she replies

“Well then I say we make the most out of them before we have to let everyone in on our little secret” he says 

_Ambulance 61, person in distress roxford avenue_

“Be safe” he says giving her a kiss.

“Always” she responds before leaving.

Shift went by quickly, they had a lot of calls, so when it was finally over everyone was exhausted.

“I just want to get home and lay in bed all day” Brett said

“Right back at ya, partner” foster said

They were about to leave when Brett’s phone started buzzing, and as soon as she saw the name on the screen her face lit up.

“Let me guess mason”, Stella said coming up to them

“Yeah” she said smiling

Of course that it was actually Matt but they didn’t need to know that, she opened the message to read it.

**Breakfast?**

**Way too tired, how about lunch?**

**I can’t, I have to finish a job, sorry :(**

**It’s fine, how about this you send me the address and I bring over lunch, deal?**

**Deal**

After she was done texting Matt, she and foster went to the apartment, as soon as she entered, she went straight to the bedroom and jumped into bed.

When she woke up it was almost eleven, so she took a showerand heded for the door.

“Going somewhere” foster asked

“yeah, I have a lunch date with mason” she said quickly before leaving

She picked up some Chinese and look up the addressed Matt had sent her and after 20 minutes she arrived at the address.

She arrived to a beautiful house, which reminded her of her favorite one back in Fowlertown Harrison had bought all those years ago to try and convinced her to go back.

She entered the house and it was obvious that it was a fixer upper, as she made her way to the kitchen to put down the food she saw Matt coming down the stairs with no shirt on and that helmet hair that she loved, and oh boy she wanted to jump him right here, right now, and the way that he looked at her once he realized she was there was not helping at all.

“Hey baby” he said coming up to her and kissing her

“Hey” she said running her fingers trough his hair

She was so focused on the man that was in front of her that she didn’t realized the lookon her face. And lets face it it was not one of her sweet Sylvie looks, it was more of a devilish I want to jump you looks, oh and he noticed.

“Like what you see?” He asked with a smirk on his face

“Mm, I really, really do” she said as she lean forward to his ear, “and if we weren’t here we would be having this conversation on a very different room, actually we would not be having a conversation at all” she whisper giving him a deep and hungry kiss.

They gasped for air and Matt said “fuck sylvie, you say things like that and…”

“and what” she said, as she run a finger through his chest, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him in for one more kiss, she pulled away and bit her lower lip before turning around and saying “let’s go eat before the food gets cold”

“you’re such a tease” he said following her to the kitchen.

Each of them grabbed a water bottle and a box of Chinese, and went to the backyard. They sat down on the grass and started eating, sylvie was so lost in her thoughts that didn’t even noticed Matt starring at her with such a caring look.

What’s that beautiful mind of yours thinking? He asked flashing a smile to her

“truth?” She asked

“always” he answered

"I was thinking how different my life would have been if I’d go back to Indiana all those years ago, and how I would be stuck at home making sure everything was to Harrison liking and spending god knows how many hours making dinner for it to be ready when he gets home and not make him angry” she answered with a sad smile

Matt squeezed her hand to confort her and said “can I ask something”, she nodded in agreement so he asked.

“Did he ever get um—“, he paused, “violent?” He continued

“He did get angry if dinner wasn’t ready, or if something wasn’t to his liking, he did always find a way to make things my fault, he was controlling and tried to get me down by alway telling me that I couldn’t do this or I was not made to do that and stuff like that, he had a temper but he never got physical or anything like that, it was more of an emotional thing” she answered

Matt got closer and wrapped her in his arms hugging her and bringing her as close to him as he could. They stayed like that not saying anything until she continued.

“That’s part of the reason I came back a year ago, Kyle was the opposite of Harrison he was sweet and caring but I couldn’t stay there and be a chaplains wife that’s not me, I love my job and every day I was there it was like I lost myself more and more. One day I could be there anymore I missed the city and my Chicago family so I packed my things, talked to Kyle and came back” she said

“Well im lucky you came back, because I really missed you, promised you would never leave again? He said hugging her a little bit tighter

“I promised, plus now I have one more reason not to leave again” she said smiling at him

“Oh yeah and what is that?” He asked with a grin on his face

“Oh you know, I’m seeing this guy and he is sweet, caring and incredibly handsome too so theres that” she said looking at his blue eyes

He kissed her so hard as if she wasthe oxygen keeping him alive and somehow he always manage to make everything else in the world disappear, she deepened the kiss closing every bit of space there was left between them and even then it was not close enough but she had to control herself because if not she was going to jump him right there, and what he was doing with his mouth wasn’t helping at all, god he was just an amazing kisser, but she had to pull away before giving anyone a show.

He pulled her in again and they kissed for a little longer before she pulled away and said “Matt if we don’t stop now then im going to lose whats left of my self control”

“Okey but this is not over” he said smiling

“Oh believe me, it’s not” she said making emphasis on the is not part.

They clean up, Matt finished the job and then they went to molly’s to meet with everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I don know the numeration of the streets or a lot of street names in Chicago so im making up the addresses and for the Harrison thing I took somethings from the show and I added a couple of them.  
> Thank you for reading!


	6. BETTER NOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett gets a little jealous and goes on a rough call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> ~happy reading~

They arrived at molly’s and went to the bar to order some drinks

“Hey guys the usual?” Asked Herman

“Hey, actually I would like a beer?” Said Sylvie

“Two beers coming up” said Herman

“ Hey Herman, can you Put them in my tab?” asked Casey

“Matt, you don’t have to do that” said Sylvie looking at him

“Hey you bought lunch, so I got the drinks” said Casey flashing her a smile

“Fine” she said smiling back

“Here are your beers” Herman said while offering two bottles

“Thanks, im gonna go over to the girls” Sylvie said before walking away

She got to the table and sat next to Stella

“Hey girl” Stella said

“Hey” Sylvie answered

“So how was the date?” Foster asked

“Wow, straight to the point” Sylvie said with a sarcastic tone

“Hey, you know me” foster said

“Right, it was great” Sylvie said with a big smile on her face

“C’mon girl, you gotta give us more than that” Stella said giving her a look

“Fine, we had Chinese, we talk and then I came here”

Stella looked at foster and then rolled her eyes, she changed the topic and now they were talking about what to give severide for his birthday, and let’s just say that foster had some ideas that required Stella and a bottle of champagne.

Back at the bar

Severide and Casey where talking

“So, I heard you had lunch with Brett today” said severide

“Yeah” Casey answered

Severide gave him a look that Casey knew well

“What?” Case asked

“Nothing, that you seem to be spending an awful lot of time together, plus weren’t you supposed to be at a job”

“We don’t spend that much time together, and yes I was at a job and she was with me” Casey said

“Brett was with you on a job” severide said catching cruz’s attention

“Yes, I needed her input on paint colors for the job, and you know her she loves all things related to remodeling”

“So you bought her lunch” Severide asked

“Actually she brought lunch with her” Casey answered

“She help you and bought you lunch” severide said

“Yeah Sev, that’s how some friendships work” Casey said

“Right, friendship” Severide said with a sarcastic tone

They kept talking when a group of women approach them

Back at the girls table, Stella was about to say something when she was interrupted by foster

“Look at that” foster said pointing at Casey

“It looks like they are trying to flirt with Casey” Stella said laughing a little

“Yeah but he is not having it”said foster

Brett’s face was all over the place, she was felling a little bit jealous but she couldn’t exactly show it for two reasons. One she was supposed to be dating mason and two showing it would only lead to more questions, so she took a big sip of her beer.

“You good there Brett?” Foster asked

“Yeah why wouldn’t I be” she answered

“I don’t know, maybe because if the situation up there” Stella said pointing at casey and the women.

“I’m dating mason remember” Brett said

“Right” foster said looking at Stella

“Well I think im gonna call it a night, we have a shift tomorrow and im really tired” brett said

“Okey see you at home” foster said

“Bye girl” Stella said

“Bye” she said back

As Brett was making her way to the door Herman yelled “you leaving already Brett”

“Yeah we have a shift tomorrow and im really tired”

“I was about to leave too, give me two minutes and i’ll give you a ride” Casey said

“Oh, you don’t have to do that I can call a cab plus you seemed busy” Brett said

Severide and Herman exchanged a look and Casey said “C’mon your place is on the way to mine and I was leaving anyways”

“Fine” she answered

Casey paid for the drinks and they headed out, as they were walking to his truck he said “You know you are cute when you are jealous”

“I’m not jealous” she said

He gave her a look and grabbed her hand

“Fine maybe I was a little jealous” she said

He kissed her hand and said “you don’t have anything to worry about, there’s only one woman in my life”

“Really” she said

“Yeah and you might know her too, she is about five-six, blonde, has gorgeous light blue eyes and has the cutest smile”

“Mmm, I think I do know her” she said before kissing him

They arrived to the truck, get in and indulge themselves into a little make out session before driving to her place

“I wish you could stay tonight” she said

“Me too, but I have to be at the firehouse an hour earlier plus Emily is coming tonight” he said

“Yeah I now, but still, i’ll miss you” she said with a sad smile

“Me too baby but we’ll see each other tomorrow” he said before leaning in and kissing her goodbye.

She enter the apartment and went straight to bed, she was way to tired to do anything else, and she fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

****

Next morning she woke up had a cup of coffee, they had a 24h shiftshe had decided to have breakfast at the house so she and Emily heeded to the firehouse.

Once they arrived they went straight to the lockers and then to the common room, they got to the common room only to see Casey was making breakfast. Before she could say anything cruz came into the room and started talking.

“Captain, to what do me own the pleasure?” He asked

“I came in early to have a meeting with the chief after the meeting was done I had some time to kill so here I am” Casey answered

Brett knew Casey too well to believe what he just said, if he had time on his hands he would be doing paperwork, because he got grumpy when it piled up or he would be doing something related to his construction jobs, but for now she will play along until she could ask for the real reason.

She help herself to a cup of coffee and some pancakes, when she went to grab some pancakes she saw that there was whipped cream and sprinkles she smiled at him and he returned the smile. After they were done with breakfast a call came in and they all rushed to gear up and leave as soon as humanly posible.

They arrived to an apartment fire, they did search and rescue and got everyone out of the fire while Brett and foster started triage, they had to transport a couple of victims to med for smoke inhalation and minor burns but other than the damage done by the fire everything was fine.

They had spend a total of 3hs on that fire so by the time they got back to the house it was 10 am, Brett was restocking the ambo when Casey appear.

“Hey”he said as he approach her

Brett was so focused that she didn’t hear him so when he tapped on her shoulder she jumped.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you” he said

“No its fine” she said smiling at him

“Hey how many degrees are there today because im freezing” she asked

“You are always cold” he said teasing her

“I know that but im seriously freezing” she said

“Here take this” he said as he took of his jacket

“No Matt, i didn’t say that for you to give me your jacket” she said

“I know, but i’m not that cold and I know how much you love big jackets and blankets so please take it, I don’t want you to freeze” he said as he handed it to her

“Thank you” she said 

“Omg” she said as she put it on

“What?” He asked

“How the hell is this so hot, its literally freezing outside” she said surprised

“I guess that my body temperature is higher than yours” he said shrugging his shoulders.

“Better now?” He asked

“Yeah much better” she answered smiling

“Well I have some paper work to get to” he said as he was ready to lave

“Wait” she said

“Yeah, what’s up?” He asked a bit concerned

“I wanted to ask, what was the real reason you made breakfast”

“Ah, I was wondering how much time till you asked that” he said, “i wanted to make you breakfast plus I wanted to eat some proper pancakes” he added

“Aww, you are the sweetest and if we weren’t out it the open i’ll kiss you right now” she said starring into his blue eyes.

He garbed her hand, looked that there was no one around and planted a soft kiss on her palm before leaving.

She went back to restocking the ambo when cruz appear

"Hi Brett” said cruz

“Hi cruz” she said back

“So how was your date” cruz asked, knowing that she had actually had lunch with Casey

“It was fine” she said

“So is this mason guy good to you?” He asked, “because if he isn’t I can always pay him a visit” he said

“He is, he is the sweetest more caring guy I know, so theres no need to go all big brotherly on him” she said

“Good then” he said, he had’t noticed at all that she was wearing Caseys jacket so he took that as an opportunity to dig a little deeper.

“Hey is that Casey’s jacket?” He asked

“Yeah, I was cold so he have it to me” she said trying to hold back a smile

“Ahh” he said

“What?” She asked

“Nothing, its just a little odd thats it” he said

“C’mon I was cold, he gave me his jacket it’s not a big deal” she said

“Sure” he said before leaving

After cruz left she finished restocking the ambo and went inside.

As soon as she stepped into the common room everyone was looking at her and she realized that she had left her jacket in the ambo so everyone could se she was wearing Casey’s.

“Omg guys, yes it is Caseys jacket I was cold so he gave it to me and no its not a big deal” she said

Before anyone could say anythings a called came in

She quickly ran to the ambo and they were gone in a matter of minutes, when they got to the address they she couldn’t believe her eyes there was two boys that couldn’t been older than 15 and a woman badly beaten.

One of the boys was losing too much blood and fast so she applied pressure to the wound as she put him on oxygen and foster prepped the defibrillator in case they needed it and she called for dispatch.

“Dispatch I need two more units for transport and send a police unit to the address inform that this is a— before she could finish foster yelled “he Is in v tack”

“Starting compression, bag him” she said

“On it” foster said

“I got no pulse” Brettsaid as she grabbed the defibrillator, “charging to 200” “clear” she said

“Still no pulse” yelled foster

“Epi”Brett said

“Pushing epi” foster said

“C’mon boy stay with me” Brett said as she started compressions again “clear"

“Still no pulse” foster said

“Another round of epi”

Foster pushed the epi and Brett continued with compressions “c’mon honey stay with us” “clear”

“Still nothing”

“C’mon stay with us” Brett said as she did compressions one last time

“Brett” foster said with a low tone

Brett stopped doing compressions and said“Time of death 13:05”she announced just as the other paramedics came in

“We got a female around 30 years old, with broken ribs and a head injury and a minor with a broken leg” she said to the other paramedics, they nodded and put them on the backboards for transport.

“Dispatch we need a police unite at the address, possible case of domestic violence” Brett said

“Copy 61”

After they got back to 51 she went to the common room to grab some water and something to eat since they’d skipped lunch.

She sat on a table and tried to eat something everyone had heard what happened but no one said a word. She felt someone come up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder and she instantly knew who it was.

“Hey you okey” Casey asked

“Yeah” she said as she put her hand on top of his, “I just need some air” she added.

She moved her hand and he moved his, she heded to the door and followed her, he didn’t care what the other could think he just wants to be there for her.

After they left, everyone in the common room was thinking what the hell did they just witnessed but no one said anything until Herman opened his mouth.

“Okey, what is going on between those too?” he asked

No body answered, everyone was looking at each other not knowing what Herman was talking about, well everyone except for Stella and Foster they were looking at each other with a knowing gin, not knowing what to do. Herman knew that look on their faces so he said.

“What do you two know? He asked

They looked at each other again before nodding in agreement.

“We don’t know anything” foster answered

Herman gave her a look and she said

“Fine we might know something”foster said

“So, care to share” Herman said

“They are going to find out eventually” foster said looking at Stella, “plus you know they are not going to let it go” she added

Stella nodded in agreement and foster started talking

“We think that they are dating” foster said

They expected everyone to be in shock but they got another reaction, it was like everyone already knew something was up.

“It makes sense, they spend a lot of time together”Ritter said

“Yeah and yesterday they arrived to Mollys together and Casey paid for their drinks because apparently Brett had paid for lunch” Herman added

“And lest not forget what we just witnessed”gallo said

“On top of all that Brett was wearing Casey’s jacket today” cruz said

“So um we have to pretend that we don’t know anything?” Ritter asked

“Oh, no im not doing that for hole year again” Herman said

“You won’t have to we have a plan” still said

“A plan?” Herman asked

“Yes” Stella answered

She and foster told them about their plan and asked them to act as normal as posible around them, everyone agreed and their plan was back in action.

Outside the fire house

Brett was staring at the sky when Casey came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She lean back agains his chest and said “they were just kids Matt”

“I know” he said spinning her around and planting a kiss on her forehead

“There was so much blood, maybe if we’d gotten there sooner I could have save him” she said as a tears fell down her cheeks .

Matt wrapped her in his arms and hugged her as tight as he could, whipped her tears away and said “you can’t do that, you did everything you could to try and save him, okey” he said, she nodded and he continued “You saved two other lives today, try to focus on that” he added.

“Baby you are freezing lets go inside okey” he said

“Yeah, I don’t want to give them any ideas” she said letting out a soft laugh

They both laugh at that and heded inside, once they were inside Brett ate something because she hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast.

The rest of the shift was rather quiet aside from some ambo calls, of course no one said that because Herman insisted that if they did such thing they were jinxing it.

They were 3hs left, and they were all hanging out in the common room, when Brett’s phone started ringing.

Thats odd she thought her mum was calling her, it wasn’t like they never talked she usually called them once a week but somehow this felt different she fear that something could be wrong.

“Hi mum, is everything okey?” She asked with a concerned tone

Her mum told her that everything was okey but she knew her mom and she knew something was up, and she was right.

“You want me to do what?!” She said almost yelling causing everyone to look at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I left you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger but what do you think her mum is asking her.


	7. GHOSTS FROM THE PAST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie makes a big decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for all the support im receiving,enjoy the chapter.  
> ~Happy reading~

“You want me to do what?!” She said causing everyone to look at her.

She couldn’t believe what her mom was asking her to do.

“No mom im not hung up on Kyle, im very happy here in Chicago, believe me” she said

“Then why don’t you want to come down for the wedding” her mom asked

“Mom do you seriously want me to explain why I don’t want to go to my ex-fiancé’s wedding” Sylvie asked with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

“Honey it’s Hope’s wedding, she is your best friend” her mom told her

Right she had forgotten that when she went back to Fowlertown hope and her played nice, so their parents didn’t know what happened when Hope came to Chicago let alone that she and Hope weren’t best friends anymore.

“Mom Hope and I we haven’t talk since I came back to Chicago, so im not going to go to their wedding” Sylvie said

“Honey fowlertown is a small town what would people think if you don’t come” her mom said

“Mom for once in my life I don’t care what people think” she said

“Sylvie im—“ her mom said before she caught her off

“Mom stop, you don’t have any idea what I’ve been through to get were I am today” she paused for a minute, “When Harrison left me, I was the one that had to deal with everything, you were there so I don’t think I have to remind you what that was like, I was poor little Sylvie left at the altar, for months that was all everyone talk about, and then it got worse because someone, and I have a pretty good idea who started a rumor that I had cheated on him and that was the reason he left me, I couldn’t take it anymore so I left. But again everyone said I wouldn’t make it in the city and when I came back last year I proved them right, every single person that talk to me said, we knew that eventually you would come back you belong here not in a big city like Chicago, so when I broke off the engagement, I was Sylvie the girl who couldn’t keep a man, so for once in my life no I don’t care what people think” she said and damn it felt good to say all those things out loud it was like someone had lifta huge weight from her shoulders.

“And that’s alright, but honey you are in the wedding” her mom said

She didn’t understand what her mom was saying until she realized what her mom had just said.

“Omg mom, please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did” she said praying that she was wrong.

“Honey you have to come you don’t have a choice you are one of the bridesmaids” her mom said

“Why mom, why did you do that, I don’t want to go to the wedding let alone be a bridesmaid, and why didn’t you asked me first” she said

Everyone was shook they couldn’t believe their ears.

“It was Susan’s idea and you know that we been planing your weddings since you ere little girls” her mom said

“Oh, I know” she said

“Mom I have to go deal with this mess” she said

“I’m sorry honey, I love you” her mom said

“I love you too, mom” she said before hanging up.

She turned around and everyone was shocked, they had so many questions but she wasn’t ready to answer any of them so before anyone could say anything she said “no, no questions I need some air first”

“Well you might want to re think that” foster told her as she pointed to the door and everyone’s eyes grew bigger.

She turned around and she couldn’t believe her eyes, Hope was here, she was actually here in the firehouse.

“Hi Sylvie” hope said

“Hope, what are you doing here?” Sylvie asked

“I came here to give you the wedding invitation” hope said handing it to her, “your mom said that unless I came here you would answer it” she added

Well at least her mother knew her she taught.

Sylvie opened the invitation and said “the wedding is in a month, thats um soon”

“Yeah well some of us actually do get married” hope said

“Oh, c’mon I know you, there’s no way that you the girl with three wedding binders would get married in a month if there wasn’t good reason for it” Sylvie said

“Fine, im pregnant, but we haven’t told anyone yet, and we want to get married first, plus you know better than anyone that if I tell people I got pregnant before getting married i’ll be the talk of the town” hope said

“Yeah I know” Sylvie said, but with a sad tone this time.

“There’s also another reason i came here today” hope said

“Oh, I know” Sylvie said

“So I guess your mom told you” hope said

“Look it wasn’t my intention for you to actually take part in the weeding, we were talking about bridesmaids, my mom suggested that you have to be one, our moms were already exited about it, and because we played nice when you came back I couldn’texactly tell them that you would do it because we weren’t friends anymore, plus you know that our moms have been planing our weddings since before we were born” hope said

“I know, I know” Sylvie said

“Im not asking you to do any speeches or anything like that, you just have to take part in the weeding party and be in some pictures”

“You do realize that you are asking me to be in my ex-fiancé’s wedding, right?” She asked

“Yeah, just think about it and get back to me, I have to go Kyle is waiting for me, we still have so much planning to do” she said, “if you can let me know next week because if you say no I have to look for another person to fill that spot, I don’t have much timeand you know how hard it is to do that” she added

“I’ll do it” Sylvie said

And once again everyone was shocked

“You will, omg thank you” hope said

“But just to clarify im not doing it for you, im doing it for our parents, okey” Sylvie said

“Okey” hope said, “now I really have to go, Kyle has to go pick up some things and then we have to go back, so I guess ill see you at the wedding” she added

“Yeah, see you at the wedding” Sylvie said

Hope was about leave when she said “don’t forget to reply to the invitation, and Sylvie thank you”

“I wont, and you are welcome I guess” Sylvie reply before turning around to face everyone.

“Well that was um, interesting” cruz said

“Yeah well, I really need some air now” Sylvie said heading for the door before she was ambushed by Stella and foster.

“I guess now we finally get to meet mason” Stella said

Right mason she taught

“Oh no, im not going to ask him to come with me it’s best if I do this alone” Sylvie said

“Okey, but we will have to meet him at some point” Stella said

“Unless” foster said

“Unless what?” Sylvie asked

“Unless we already know him” foster said before her and Stella left

What the hell did that mean, she taught, she had way too much stuff in her head right know, she needed to be alone for a little while so she went to her bunk.

She was sitting inter bunk with her head in her hands when she heard someone said something, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t recognize the voice.

She looked up and Matt was standing there just looking at her

“Hey you alright?” He asked

“Yeah, it’s just too many things to process all at once”she answered

“You know im here for you right” he said

“I know” she said smiling at him

“I think that we should tell people” she said standing up and walking towards him

“You sure?” He asked

“Yeah, I want to be able to touch you in public and come rescue you when you need saving” she said laughing at the last part, and he laugh too because he knew what she meant, “plus I think that foster and Stella know, and if they do is a matter of time before the hole house finds out” she added

“Well they were going to find out anyways when we both ask for days off to go to the wedding” he said

"Oh, no Matt you don’t have to do that, I can go alone, I don’t want you to miss—“ she said before being caught off

“Sylvie stop, i want to do it okey, I want to be there for you, I don’t want you to go through anything alone” he said

In that moment she didn’t care that she was in the firehouse and they were in the bank room where anyone could enter at any moment. She needed to kiss him so she got closer and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

“What was that for?” He asked when they finally pull away

“For being you, for being the sweetest, most caring and amazingly good guy that you are” she answered

And they kissed again before realizing that they were still in the firehouse and pulling away

“So, next shift we are telling them” she said

“Yeah, but we have tell chief first and then we can tell the rest of them, okey” he said

“Okey” she said

****

So that’s what they did.

Next shift they came a little bit early to talk to the chief and then they went to the common room to tel the rest.

“You ready?” He asked

“Yeah” she answered before they entered the common room

“Guys can we have your attention for a minute” Casey said

Everyone dropped what they were doing and looked at them

They looked at each other before Brett said

“We wanted to let you know that Matt, well Casey and I are dating” she said and Casey graced her hand.

She was expecting them to be a little bit more shocked but well it was 51 you don’t always know what is happening.

“Took you long enough” severide say

“Wait you knew” Casey said

“Oh, c’mon Case you should’ve seen your face every time someone mention Brett or when you where around her” Severide say

“Were we really that bad at hiding it” Brett asked

“Actually no, you were pretty good at it” Stella said

“Then how did you find out” Brett asked

“Remember the day came home earlier from my date” foster asked

“Yeah” Brett said blushing a little

“Well I knew that there was someone with you but when you opened the bedroom door and there was no one, I thought that maybe I was wrong plus I was hungover so I didn’t think too much of it, until” foster said

“until what?” Brett asked

“Until, about two days later I found Casey’s hoodie in the apartment, but when I asked you, you said that you found it here and you would return it later” foster added

“But thats when I come in” Stella said

“Casey remember the day I went looking for you at your quarters” Stella asked

“Yeah” Casey answered

“Wait but what does that have to do with anything” Brett asked

“Well, when I arrived to his quarters, the blinds were shut, I figured he was talking to someone so I knocked, but I didn’t expect to find you there sitting so close to him, it looked like you had been crying butbecause you been so close lately I brushed it off, but I still was confused by it” Stella said

“I still don’t get how that helped” Brett said

“I was pretty confused by it, I bumped into foster and run it trough her and she kind of put two and two together” Stella said

Both of them had a confused look so foster started talking again

“When Stella told me that, I went back to the day i came home and the day I found your hoodie” she said pointing at Casey. “so I put everything together and it explained so much” she added

“Explained what?” Brett asked

“How you didn’t even flinch when we told you about Casey’s date, all the looks you shared and how you smile every time someone mention his name” Foster said

“When we demanded that you tell us who you were dating it only confirmed it” Stella added

“So all this time you knew and didn’t say anything” brett said

“Yeah” they said

“Okey if you 3 knew how did the rest found out?” Casey asked

“Actually captain, I knew too” cruz said

“Okey so the four of you knew but what about the rest” brett said

“We found out last shift” Herman said

“I had already noticed something was up at molly’s, when you were leaving and Casey here offered you a ride and by the way you responded and looked at him, I thought you were gonna kill him” Herman said, “and well last shift when Casey put his hand in her shoulder and looked at you in the way he did it confirmed all my suspicions” he added

“Them finding out is kind of our fault” Stella said looking at foster

“Yeah I guessed that” Brett said

“Hey we didn’t have a choice you know how they get” foster said

Casey and Brett laugh and said “we know”

“So, how long?” cruz asked

"Almost two months” Sylvie answered

“Two months” foster said surprised

“Yeah” they said

“I gotta hand it you Brett, you kept it a secret for two months” Stella said

“Yeah well, it would of been longer if you two didn’t find out” Brett said smiling at them

Everyone laugh at that and then Herman said “after shift we are going to Molly’s to celebrate”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im playing a little with a possible story line.  
> The story line in question is about Sylvie's past, im playing with the possibility of her being pregnant, she having to tell her parents, and the dad (Harrison) not being very supportive at first, then her having a miscarriage but having to go through it almost alone because it would have taken place after the wedding was supposed to happen, so this story line would be for the future because what makes her open up about it is her finding out she is pregnant and having the fear that Matt would not be happy about it, but of course that doesn't happen.  
> Whether or not I do that story line im going to decide it later because I have other ideas for other storylines , but I want to think if that's something you would be interested in reading or not.


	8. THE MOMENT HE KNEW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie and Matt go out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone sorry for the long wait, im in my last year of high-school and I have way to much school work to do, las week I hat to hand in 3 different papers/assignments and I also had a chemistry test, im doing online school as for right now and I've been having terrible migraines which prevented me from writing much. But I manage to finished this chapter so I wanted to release it because it's been a while. 
> 
> I don't know why but I feel like this chapter is not as good as the rest, I just want you to know that im trying my best.
> 
> For the upcoming week I have three huge projects to hand in, but i'll try to update as soon as I can.
> 
> Also I want to thank one of my best friends for proof reading and pushing me to post the chapter :)
> 
> Anyways hope everyone is doing okey, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> ~happy reading~

The shift after they’d told everyone was different, of course, they had gotten used to hiding the fact that they were together that sometimes when they were around other people they acted as if no one knew until one of them remembered that everyone knew. However that only happened a couple of times because everyone at the house had made it their mission to tease them about it, either way they eventually got used to it and now it was obvious that they were dating.

Today was their two month anniversary, and they had the day off, this was completely by accident they were supposed to have the day off on Friday but because they had to change shifts with the guys from second shift they had the day off today, which she was really glad about because Saturdays was a busy day for ambo, and this way she could relaxa little before going to dinner.

She was in her bedroom reading a book when foster call out to her.

“Sylvie, there’s someone at the door looking for you” foster said.

She was not expecting anyone so she had no idea who could that be.

She got to the door only to see a man standing there with a big buque of flowers in his hands. Of course Matt would do something like this, he was very romantic when it came to this kind of things, he had been giving her little presents all week, and for their one month anniversary he had surprised her with a cooking class, they both liked cooking so she taught it was perfect. But as for their dinner date she had no clue what he had in mind, she told him that she could think of a place but he insisted that she let him handle it, she taught that it was cute and she knew that he must have something big planed because ifnot he wouldn’t have insisted like he did.

“Hi, are you Sylvie Brett?” The man asked.

“Yes” she answered.

“Great, then these are for you, I’ll just need you to sign here” the man said.

“Sure” she sign the paper, the man gave her the flowers and left.

These are beautiful she taught, it was the biggest bouquet she had ever seen, and it had all her favorite flowers in it. There were some daisies, light orange roses, blue orchids, pale green and pink carnations. This was the most beautiful bouquet of flowers ever to exist.

As she was putting them in water foster appear and said “Casey has great taste in flowers”.

“I know isn’t it beautiful?” She asked.

“It is” foster replied.

Foster grabbed a glass of water before going to the couch “hey you dropped this” she said handing Sylvie a card that was on the floor.

Sylvie graved it and opened it, inside was a message from Matt that said.

_“Happy anniversary baby,_

_Love, Matt”_

The words love, Matt, stuck with her they haven’t said “I love you” yet, but she figured that it was only a matter of speech than anything else but then again you never knew with Matt, if he had said it or not didn’t matter to her she knew how he felt about her and how she felt, so she went back to her room to start getting ready.

She decided to wear a short fitted red dress that hugged her every curve perfectly with a pair of heels, a natural make up look and her hair down.

She went out to the living room to wait for Matt, Emily was there sitting on the couch watching tv when she noticed her.

“Wow girl, you look amazing” Emily said.

“Really?” Sylvie asked.

“Yeah, you are gonna blow Casey’s mind”Emily answered.

Before she could reply anything, someone knocked on the door, she grabbed her purse and opened the door.

When she opened the door Matt’s face said everything, she smile at him and he said.

“Baby you look….. you look….. I don’t even have words” he said before kissing her.

“Told ya” foster yelled.

“Okey, let’s go” Sylvie said waving at Emily before leaving.

As they where walking to Matt’s truck Sylvie was thinking about their time as a couple she couldn’t believe it’s only been two months, she swore that it felt like they known each other forever, of course that having known each other for six years, being good friends first and working together might contribute to that but as she saw it, it meant that they were amazing together and onlygreat things would come out from this relationship, because truth was that this relationship was the first good one since probablyHarrison.

Don't get her wrong her and cruz’s relationship was great at first but in the ned it wasn’t going anywhere, and she was glad that cruz found someone who he really truly loved and she couldn’t be more glad that it was someone like Chloe, then it came Antonio and as much as it hurt her to admit it all those years ago, that relationship was mostly sexually driven, and outside from the Dawson world and Matt, Antonio almost never introduced heras his girlfriend to friends or colleges or anyone for that matter so it didn’t get anywhere either.

And then there is her’s and Matt’s relationship, for her this was a hole new world, because they where both so equally invested in it that they didn’t get upset for silly/stupid things and whenever they did get upset, because lets face it a perfect relationship doesn’texist so they weren’t the exception, they discussed it like two adults instead of one of them storming out or blaming one party, so this relationship was both sexual and emotional driven, and it was a very healthy relationship.

She was so lost in thoughts that she didn’t notice they had arrived to the truck until Matt spoke.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He asked.

“Huh, sorry” she answered.

“It’s fine, what were you thinking about anyway?” He asked.

“I was thinking, how good we are together” she replied smiling to him.

“We’re indeed” he said pulling her in for a kiss.

They got in the truck and Matt started driving when Sylvie asked.

“Where are we going anyway” she asked.

“Well I figure we haven’t actually gone to a proper dinner date yet so I made a reservation at Gibson’s Italia steak house, I hope that’s okey” he answered.

She hadn’t actually notice that until he mention it, It’s been two months and they didn’t go to a proper dinner date, she didn’t mind tho, because as long as both of them were there she couldn’t care less what or where they had dinner.

“As long as we are together I don’t care where we have dinner” she replied.

“I don’t either” he said pulling her in for a kiss.

They drove for five more minutes until they reach their destination, once they where inside the hostess showed them to their table, it was next to a big window so they had the beautiful sight of a Chicago night.

“The view from up here is beautiful” Sylvie said.

“I’d have to agree the with you there, the view is indeed beautiful” matt said looking at her.

She smile at him and said “you are too sweet”.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, shortly after that, the waiter came they order their food and talk about anything and everything. Once their food arrived they ate and then they where off to a special place Matt wanted to show her.

They arrived to a park, once they got out of the truck Matt garbed her hand and they started walking.

“So um… I wanted to show you a place that’s um special to me” he said.

She looked at him with an agreeing look and he continued talking.

“So after everything that happen when I was young, I was kind of bouncing around between homes” he said.

“Yeah” she said.

“But whenever things got hard I used to come here to just think about stuff” he added, “this…” he said pointing to a gazebo, “this became my safe place, a place I could come to be alone for a while, think over things and just kind of be myself” he said looking at her.

The fact that he was this comfortable around her to open up about his past and show her things like this, made her heart worm and made her appreciate the little things.

They were starring at the sky when Matt began speaking.

“There’s also another reason why I brought you here” he said.

“There is?” She asked.

“Yes, Sylvie for how long have we known each other?” Matt asked.

“6 years” she answered.

“Right, we’ve been co-workers for six years, friends for 2 and really good friends for a year, and I don’t think you realize this but our friendship kind of saved me” he said.

“Saved you?” She asked.

“In a way it did, when gabby left I was not in a good place, like at all, there were some days when I didn’t want to get out of bed, Sev helped me get through that, but it wasn’t until you came up to me in that call and confronted me about it, that I admitted to myself that even if I tried I could have stoped her, and in that moment I realize that I should move on and live my life” he explained.

She nodded

“From that point on we started to get closer, it was the day of the bandage call that I realize that our friendship was turning into something else, my feelings for you weren’t friend like anymore, but I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to lose our friendship” he added.

“I know what that feels like” she said.

“But when I saw you at the wedding, something just clicked, I just knew” he said.

Matt graved her hands so she would look at him and said “in that moment I realize that I loved you, I love you Sylvie Brett, I love you so damn much that some times it actually hurts” he said leaning in to kiss her.

“I love you too, Matt ” what all Sylvie could say because she truly did love him, she loved him like she had never loved anyone else so she could find better words to describe what she was feeling.

****

Next shift was a slow one, they had about three calls and there was a couple of hours left, some of them were in the bunk room, others where in the common room. Brett was grabbing a coffee in the common room when Stella came up to her.

“Hey!” Stella said.

"Hey” Brett said back.

“So I was thinking, that the four of us could have a double date” Stella said.

“I think that it’s a great idea” Brett answered.

“Yeah, I think it would we fun for the four of us to go out” Stella said.

“I’m in but I have to ask Matt tho” Brett said.

“Ask Matt what?” he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind.

“Hi” Brett said leaning again his chest and looking up at him.

“hey” he responding resting his head on her shoulder “so… what did you want to ask me” he added.

“Stella invited us to go on a double date with them” she explained “what do you think?” Brett asked.

“Well, i for one think that any situation that involves you in a dress is a good idea, so im in” he answered, he lean closer to her ear and whispered “plus you know that I got no control when it comes to you in that little red dress of yours” he added.

Brett was full on blushing right now.

“Matt!” She said.

“I love you” Casey said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

“I love you too” Brett answered.

“Ugh, you two are disgustingly cute” foster said as she came into the room.

Casey spinned her around, kissed her softly and said “guess we are” before leaving to his quarters.

“I'll go tell Kelly to make a reservation for Friday night and i’ll text you the details later” Stella said.

“Sounds good” Brett replied.

“what do you think about hitting Mollys after shift?” Foster asked.

“Im in” Stella yelled before leaving.

“Casey and I were going to go anyways so count me in” Brett answered.

“Great” foster said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again im sorry if this chapter was not as good as the other ones, I promised that the next chapters will be better.  
>  ~thank you for reading~


	9. CHANGING PLANS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is driving Sylvie crazy with all the wedding preparations and she is going to tell her something that is going to be a game changer and leaves everyone shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! how are you doing? hope you are all alright, well I wanted to thank everyone who is reading this I never imagine it would actually gain so many reads, also I wanted to clarify that a few chapters back I messed up, Sylvie is the maid of honor, not a bridesmaid, wanted to let you know in case you get confused in this chapter, also I'll explain why haven't updated on a note at the end, that being said 
> 
> ~happy reading~

The week after she accepted to be hope’s bridesmaid was hectic, hope called everyday with new things to add to the never ending wedding list, she had to check the guest list to make sure how many people were attending the wedding, Brett had just confirm the number of people with the baker, and the catering service, she was entering the common room when her phone started ringing.

“Hello”, said brett answering her phone

“Sylvie Hi! How are you?” Answered hope

“Oh hi Hope” -brett said with a monotonous tone-I’ve been alright and busy between work and the wedding duties, oh I’ve just confirm the number of guests and I’ve contacted the designer for the fitting which by the way is next wee-

—She was interrupted by Hope—“Thank you, you can sent me the details later, the reason I’ve called is because we need to add more guests to the list”.

“More guests! Hope I’ve already change the number of guests 3 times this week,”said brett while running a hand though her hair, she sighed and asked

“How many guests are we talking about?”

“About 100 or so”, answered Hope.

“100!” She yelled which made everyone turn and look at her. “Hope the wedding is in 2 weeks I can just call the catering service and said oh hi how are you we need to add 100 more guests to the list, plus I’ve call them 3 times already, and what about the baker and the sitting arrangements, omg where are we going to put all this people, the venue is not that big” added brett.

“Yeah about that… we are changing venues, ill sent you the information later oh I forgot to tell you last time but you need to give a speech”, said Hope.

“What!?”Yelled Brett, making everyone focus on her again

“Well you are my maid of honor after all, so… yeah I need you to give a speech”said Hope.

“Hope”said brett while sighting before talking again, “you specifically told me that I’ve only had to take part on the wedding party and be on some photos”.

“Yeah well mum asked me to and I couldn’t exactly tell her no, plus is not that big of a deal” said hope like it was nothing.

“Its not that big of a deal, seriously!, Hope do you realize that you are asking me to give a speech on my ex-fiancee wedding, right?” Answered Brett making emphasis on the word ex-fiancee.

Everyone looked at her with a shocked look

“C’mon Sylvie you just have to say a few words and that’s it” said Hope

“Oh yeah ill just say, I’ve known hope my whole life and well Kyle used to be my ex-fiancee so I know that they will be perfect for each other” said Brett with sarcasm

“See its not that hard” answered Hope

Brett rolled her eyes and said “Hope I can’t do this right now I have to call the baker and catering service to tell them we have to add 100 more guests and call everyone else to let them know we are changing venues, oh and I also have to make sure the bridesmaid dresses arrive on time”

“Well just think about it and get back at me oh and don’t forget to sent me the information about the fitting” answered hope

“Yeah how could I forget, bye Hope” answered brett with a bit of irritation on her tone

“Bye” said hope before ending the call.

She took a breath before turning around and saying

“I swear I'm going to kill her”

****

It was Wednesday when the bridesmaid dresses finallyarrived, they had arrived early on the morning, now they where all at Brett and foster’s apartment, Stella and Kelly were sitting in the couch, while Brett was trying on her dress and Casey was helping her.

20 minutes had passed since brett went to try on her dress and they didn’t understand what was taking so long, that was until she finally came out.

“Baby you look good” Matt said before entering the living room.

“Tell her she looks good” what was he said once he entered.

Brett entered the living with a look on her face

“Omg you look so GOOD” said Stella while trying to contain a laugh

“I can’t believe this,I have to walked down the isle looking like a run down version of cinderella” said brett while she look at the dress

“So don’t go I don’t get why you have to go” said Matt

“Because… I promised hope I would” answered Sylvie

“Yeah well you promised Kyle you’d marry him” said severide

Sylvie have him a look which cause him to lift his arms up.

“Guys I have to go im the maid of honor” was all Sylvie could say before the door was opened.

“hahaha” was all foster said once she entered and sat on the couch.

“Someone is wearing the same clothes as she wore yesterday, someone got a little action” said Stella with a suggestive look in her face.

“I may have” was all foster answered before Sylvie went and change to more comfortable clothes.

They order some dinner and then everyone left because they had a shift early in the morning, well everyone but Matt.

They were now in selves bedroom, cuddling on the bed, sykvie was looking at the dress before she looked at Matt and said

“Its awful isn’t it”

“Its not, baby you look great in it”

“Matt please its a horrible dress”

Matt pulled her closer to him and said

“It might be a little bit too puffy, and yeah it might not be the best dress in the world but it doesn’t matter because you look great in anything, you could be wearing a potato sack and in my eyes you’ll still be the most beautiful woman in the world”

“i love you” Sylvie said

“i love you more” Matt answered before pulling her in for a kiss, a kiss that said everything they couldn’t say with words.

*

Also this is the dress Sylvie has to wear

and she has to wear it with this gloves 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this:  
> I don't know if I had said this before or not, im asthmatic I was diagnosed with asthma when I was about 4-5 years old, last year I had a really bad case which costed me to be hospitalized, I was almost put on the icu, anyways I was there for about 1 weeks and a half maybe 2 I don't really remember, then I was put under house care for a week.
> 
> After that I had a few more episodes of asthma but not big ones that was until three months ago, I started the usual case of asthma but the thing was I couldn't control it and I was already on 4 different medications to prevent it, so we didn't understand why eventually I had to go to the ER they made a covid test which fortunately came back negative, but I was still with asthma, I went to see my neumologist she explained that she was expecting this to happen because of what happened last year, she told us that after last year we had to options either the asthma decreased or it increased, obviously the second option was what happened, she recommend a new treatment which are injections every 15 days, its a very expensive treatment and in my country we have a national fund that takes care of that kind of treatment. 
> 
> in order to get the treatment I had to make a couple of test ,now im wating for them to approve the treatment. So that's why I haven't been updating, I've been with asthma for 3 months now I had to dropped out of school and im preparing some exams.
> 
> I know this is not a very long chapter and im sorry for that, I promise ill try to update more often, but I wanted to give you something in the meantime also some of this chapter is inspire on friends, I love that series and the barry and mindy and episode inspire part of the chapter, the episode is S.02 Ep.24 if anyone is interesting on watching it.


End file.
